


Don't Say a Word

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Crack, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: After a talent show gone horrible wrong, Paris is attacked by an Akuma who Only wants one thing, a New voice....Ladybug mimed zipping her lips closed. "Not a single word."Chat Noir nodded. Then after a beat, he spoke. "Fergalicious.""I said not a word!" She hissed at him."Wow, really?" He rolled his eyes."What?""Yesterday, when we were playing scrabble, it wasn't a word." He crossed his arms, "but suddenly it is a word, when it's convenient for you?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	Don't Say a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this is based off a pinterest prompt and highly inspired by the disney little mermaids.

When Chat Noir tracked down Ladybug, he was able to explain the whole situation.

As Adrien Agreste, he had been present when everything went to shit.

He had been guest judging for France's Got Talent, when a young girl named Vanessa auditioned with a beautiful rendition of "I Want It That Way," by the Backstreet Boys.

In that one song, Adrien had felt more emotion than ever before in his life. She brought him to literal tears. It was incredible.

Adrien, personally thought that she should've won. 

The other judges didn't agree. They thought that singing was boring, and voted for the sword swallower to go onto the next round.

Vanessa was rejected. Sad, miserable. 

Her voice was her soul. Her most important feature. When she lost,she got so sad that Hawkmoth was able to take advantage of her.

She turned into The Sea Witch, raining down a horrible storm, and stealing people's voices, as they spoke to her.

If someone spoke in her presence, their voice would drain away, word by word, until it was gone, at which point she could talk with it. She seemed to store the voices in a little seashell necklace she had, that was probably the akumatized object.

The Akuma could sense noise, and traveled to the loudest area nearby. 

It was attracted to noise, because it drained it's power from noise.

Adrien didn't loss his voice, but he witnessed others. Usually Akuma gave Adrien space, which like was weird, but cool. 

It gave him time to run away and transform.

Then he found Ladybug, and told her everything.

(Well, not everything. He neglected to mention that his civilisation self was never hurt by Akuma, because it didn't seem important).

When he was done speaking, Ladybug nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"What?"

"You know everything, what's the plan?" She repeated.

Chat Noir froze. "Uhh."

"What?"

"The plan was to follow your plan."

Ladybug facepalmed. "Of course."

"So?"

"We need to be quiet."

"As quiet as a mouse?" He winked at her.

She ignored the pun. "Quieter."

"Quiet as a bug."

"Sure." She mimed zipping her lips closed. "Not a single word."

Chat Noir nodded. Then after a beat, he spoke. "Fergalicious."

"I said not a word!" She hissed at him.

"Wow, really?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, when we were playing scrabble, it wasn't a word." He crossed his arms, "but suddenly it is a word, when it's convenient for you?" 1

"You need to shut up-" her voice was fading as she spoke.

"I won't. I'm going to stand up for what I believe in. Fergalicious is a word, and I will stand by that until the day that I -" As he was ranting, Chat Noir's voice faded until it was completely gone.

Ladybug sighed. "At least I don't have to worry about you talking."

**Author's Note:**

> 1: this is a quite from the tv show psych but I could totAlly see Adrien and Marinette having that conversation  
> ...  
> Let me know what you think, also I'd you have a better summary. This is just silencer but lovesquare and crack
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
